A Hand Guide Manual Book of How to Kiss for Dummies 101
by PeaPrince
Summary: "If you are not busy, do you mind to teach me how to kiss?" Elsa who was still chewing her lunch, accidentally inhaled the sandwich into the wrong pipe and the damn food now had stuck somewhere between esophagus and her lungs.


**This oneshot is from monthly prompt in Elsanna-shennanigans discord from September 2019.**

* * *

.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you busy?"

One day in summer holiday, the Arendelle sisters were spending the time indoor since the sun shone too cheerily that it was burning the city with unforgivable heat. Elsa hated hot weather and Anna knew her sister well enough. So it was her idea to play video games all day while Elsa finishing her summer project on the couch.

Anna put down her controller and looked up to Elsa who was apparently eating a sandwich. "How did you get that sandwich?"

Elsa shrugged, "I asked you 15 minutes ago if you'd like some lunch, and you replied, 'not today you motherfucker asshole!'"

Anna grimaced, "I was yelling to -"

"The Zombie Queen, I know- and you lost." Elsa pointed out the screen where a Game Over message was fading out. "Pathetically, may I add."

And Anna had thought Elsa was doing her summer project- it turned out that her sister was watching her playing the whole time.

"Anyway, what do you want to ask?" The older blonde extended her half-eaten sandwich to Anna. It was their habit to finish each other's sandwiches. Especially the peanut-chocolate butter ones.

"If you are not busy, do you mind to teach me how to kiss?"

Elsa who was still chewing her lunch, accidentally inhaled the sandwich into the wrong pipe and the damn food now had stuck somewhere between esophagus and her lungs.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna asked worriedly as she watched her sister's face turned blue.

It was the worst choking experience in the history of her life. Two glasses of water and one fail attempt of Heimlich maneuver from Anna, the blonde finally could breathe properly again. She swore she had witnessed her whole life flashing upon her.

"What did you ask?" Elsa asked with still slightly hoarse voice.

The younger redhead seemed confused for a moment before finally understood her sister's inquiry. "Oh… I meant… are you sure you won't choke and almost die on me again?"

Only Anna that could end Elsa's life in most ridiculous way. "Yes."

"Uhm… so, kiss. You are an expert, right?"

Elsa frowned, "How did you come up with that assumption?"

"You have plenty of boyfriends!"

Elsa let out a long sigh. How her sister had come into such conclusion was beyond her understanding. "For the thirty-seventh time Anna, (yes Elsa is keeping count) they are not my boyfriends!"

"They bought you flowers and chocolates, serenaded you in front of the house last prom; they have these sparkling admiring eyes and literally worship the ground you are walking on…" Anna was speaking animatedly, pointing out all proofs she had gathered so far.

"Alright, alright! But I don't date them or anyone!"

Anna blinked twice, processing Elsa's words. All this time she had thought that those guys were dating her sister and the fact that Elsa is still single was somehow mind-blowing.

"Wow, I meant.. I thought- they were… okay." The redhead bit her bottom lip nervously- purposefully avoided Elsa's questioning glare.

"Why?" Elsa tilted her head. She knew that Anna was dating Kristoff, a weird but gentle guy from the same year, and they had been going out for almost 6 months. "You and Kristoff haven't kissed yet?"

Anna's eyes widened and she threw a scandalous expression toward her sister. "What?! Pfft, no! We have kissed like hundred times and he is so kind and great and…" Anna took a deep breath with dejected look and finally admitted, "No, he hasn't kissed me at all."

Meanwhile Elsa's heart swelled of joy upon the fact, not that she bothered to ask herself why.

"So he asked me to go out tomorrow and I have this feeling that time has finally come for us to deepen our relationship. I don't want to have him kissing me and I will stand doing nothing like a fool."

Elsa didn't know how to respond to that. The thought of Kristoff kissing her sister was almost repulsive and maddening.

"So, please Elsa. Teach me? Honestly if you refuse, I have the internet as my last resource. Meg from your Greek Class has recommended some websites that maybe store some helpful pictures."

Elsa's hand shot out to grab Anna, preventing her further to reach her phone or the computer. She knew too well that internet was a giant porn machine and unfortunately she also knew Meg too well that the girl had announced herself as Succubus of Corona High.

So she said something that she regretted instantly. "Okay, I will teach you."

Or perhaps it wasn't so bad since Elsa had a chance to see a radiant and cheerful smile from her sister's face.

* * *

.

So Elsa taught her.

However, instead of practical lesson, the redhead was given a manual book of how to kiss. How her sister had found a book which titled 'A Hand Guide Manual Book of How to Kiss for Dummies 101' was something that would remain a mystery.

Anna was not an avid reader, and she was a learner by doing.

"Elsa?" Anna had been trying to read the book and was hopeful to find pictures but there were none.

"Yes?"

"Can you just, I don't know- Kiss me and show me?"

Elsa was drinking a hot chocolate when Anna said the words out of blue. It resulted in Elsa's second choking and spat her hot chocolate all over the counter.

"Oh my God, sorry!" Anna jumped out to help her sister. Thankfully, there wasn't any near-death situation like before- beside Elsa's burning tongue and face.

After that, Elsa behaved strangely as she quickly made a beeline toward her room and switched off the light.

Anna followed her sister only to have the door shut in front of her face. Did her sister just shut her out?

"Elsa? Come on? Kiss me just once and show me? I am a fast learner!" Anna rapped on her sister's bedroom door. Her ears picked up something was crashing followed by Elsa's groan.

"Go away, Anna! Shut up and read my manual book, you will be fine!" Elsa answered from behind the door.

Anna pouted. She turned to the remaining pages on the book before realizing something in Elsa's words. "Wait, Elsa? Did you say your manual book? Did you write this yourself?"

When there was no reply, Anna was sure that her sister was faking a sleep.

* * *

.

The next day Elsa didn't have time to catch up with Anna as her younger sister had woken up early and gone off for date with Kristoff.

She found the manual book on the kitchen counter. She smiled when she saw a chocolate stain on the last page of the book. It meant that Anna had read the book until the end.

The day was going excruciatingly slow for Elsa to wait inside the house. She had tried to play Anna's video game (Anna would be thankful that she had beaten the Zombie Queen level), reading a novel, watching a movie, and even practicing a life-hack from YouTube. She would ponder later of what kind of circumstances would require her to make a cardboard gun and cardboard casino slot.

It was late in the afternoon when a text message from Anna pinged on Elsa's phone.

_I'm at the playground._

Immediately, Elsa slipped on her running shoes and went out to the playground which located only a block away from their house. Something was certainly off since Kristoff was supposed to drop Anna home.

The playground was empty considering most of the children were advised to stay indoor from scorching sun. She spotted Anna sitting alone on one of the swings with slumped shoulder. Her feet was dangling and kicking sand in sandbox beneath the swings.

Elsa approached her carefully only to be frozen midway as she noticed a palpable bruise and crumpled blood-stained tissue shoved up on Anna's nose.

"You are hurt! Are you okay?!" She was beyond freak out. Her mind went into the worst possible scenario of Anna had been mugged or getting involved in street gang fight. But then a tiny rational part in her brain reminded her that Anna had been with Kristoff the whole day. So, she went for another worst assumption.

"Did he-?" _hurt you_? The idea of Kristoff, a weird-albeit goofy and gentle guy had hurt Anna, was hard to believe. But if he had actually gone too far to hurt her sister…

Anna offered a smile which ended up as pained grimace, "Uhm… yeah kinda."

The confirmation was enough for Elsa to switch into a blind rage, "WHAT?! How dare he hurt you! He has been warned. I'm going to kill him-"

"Wait, what? Elsa, no! No no no…. I'm sorry, it wasn't his fault. Well, it was partly his fault but it wasn't intentional and it was a pure dumb incident. My nose hurts like hell but I feel more humiliated than anything so… please don't kill anyone?"

Her sister was too familiar with clumsiness and bizarre accidents so Elsa decided to wait for Anna's more elaborate explanation. "Okay, spill."

"It went well at first. We watched movies and tried out this new dessert menu in Oaken's, the parfait was really good! We totally should go there together next time- and there was this challenge of free giant bowl of parfait if you can finish them all in 30 minutes, the chocolate-"

"Ehem!"

"Aright, sorry. Anyway, we had fun and on the way home, Kristoff asked me bluntly like this, 'Anna, may I kiss you?' so I've been preparing the whole night studying your manual book! - and of course I answered, 'we may' and he dived in directly. He did it totally wrong, Elsa- forsaking everything what's in the book and just dived in! I totally wasn't ready for that…."

Elsa felt like she knew where it was going, "uh-huh."

"So we kind of head-butted onto each other? I mean- it was more like I did the nose-butting more and he fell backward hitting head first…"

Now Elsa's heart really went out for the poor boy, "Is he okay?"

Anna swatted her hand, "Pfft yes! Doctor said he was lucky to have a head that as hard as troll. 3 days bed rest and mild concussion. Emphasizing on mild!"

It sounded more like a bad luck to Elsa. Only her sister that could turn a simple kiss into traumatic and life-threatening injury.

It wasn't Anna's fault though. The girl was still rubbing her injured nose and Elsa swiftly took charge the moment she spotted blood dripping from her sister's nose. She got up and held Anna's chin, gently tilted her head up. Their eyes met with each other's. Elsa noticed Anna's bloodshot eyes from too much crying, or maybe from the headbutt trauma- she couldn't tell really.

"Stay like this until the bleeding stop." Elsa stated softly. Anna wouldn't show it but she knew that the redhead was scared, heart-broken, and blaming herself for bad luck and clumsiness.

Elsa's mind then wandered and became too focused on Anna's freckles. They were more visible under the heat and creating striking contrast with her red hair and teal-colored eyes. There was no denying for Elsa that her little sister was very-

"Beautiful." Anna whispered.

Elsa snapped back to reality and caught Anna's gaze staring at her with certain intensity before they were rolled back up to the sky above. "The weather is beautiful today." Anna recovered quickly, her face was a little bit flushed.

No one knew better than Anna about Elsa's dislike on heat and summer. She should've picked birds as an excuse instead.

Then after awkwardly got up, Anna chose to go over a set of monkey bars nearby.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked the redhead girl who was hanging upside down with both her legs hooked on the rail. It was less than 8 feet above the ground yet it didn't stop Elsa from anxiously hovering below Anna.

"So the blood will go up to my head and stop the nosebleed." Anna grinned, obviously so proud over her own idea.

Elsa studied Anna's expression, and since she was hanging upside down, Elsa had almost missed Anna's welled up tears. The girl had gone so far to hide it by playing the monkey bars.

The sun was setting on the horizon as both sisters fell into comfortable silence.

"Elsa?"

"hmm?"

"Show me, please? Kiss me." Anna's plea came with croaked broken voice.

Maybe it was Anna's tearful gaze or maybe her desperate voice, but again she didn't bother to ask herself what. Giving up- Elsa complied and showed her.

Inside the book of 'A Hand Guide Manual Book of How to Kiss for Dummies 101' written by Elsa Arendelle, there were several steps for romantic kissing. If one did it right, the relationship will bloom and lasting longer with happiness (Elsa wrote it with footnote information that true love is bull of rabbit's poop).

Step one was light touches, eye contact, and smile as a bonus. Eye contact was considered important to show the others how much feeling was going to be involved in the kiss and how sincere and meaningful it would be.

Step two was testing the water. To gather knowledge about the other party's willingness, one may try to begin by light graze and sweet slow teasing around the edge of their partner's lips. It only could result in two things. For the partner to step away or to lean for more (put your hands into good use by slowly turning the light touches into more intimate).

Step three, when the hook has already set and the kiss is happening, do improvise.

Anna had read the book from cover to cover and even made a little summary about it. Elsa was always very good in explaining things and Anna didn't actually need a demonstration. She also didn't bother to ask herself why she desperately needed Elsa to show her.

-and she hadn't expected Elsa to really give a real enactment from the manual book, and for the second time of the day, Anna was taken off-guard.

Elsa had ignored the first two steps and had jumped directly to improvise part.

Anna was feeling light-headed as Elsa's soft cool lips suddenly claimed hers. It might be because she was hanging upside down that her face felt hot and her stomach transformed into a mess of floating bubbles.

Was it wrong? Was it right?

Anna only knew that it was really good.

Kissing her sister while hanging upside down on monkey bars wasn't exactly included inside the manual book.

But now Anna could be careless for anything else.

* * *

.

.

The next day Elsa was enjoying a glass of cold club soda with Anna sitting by her side playing video games. She had promised the younger redhead to give a victory kiss every time she managed to clear up hard boss' level.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind to show me how babies are made?"

Elsa spat soda from her nose.

.

* * *

**AN: Thank you :)**


End file.
